Short Stories of Love!
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Various little stories that I'll update as I feel like it. Mostly TxY with references to SxS. Just cutesy.
1. Don't Mess With Yuki

Yuki frowned as he mixed the cake batter. Something was not quite right. Everything looked fine, the batter was smooth and thoroughly mixed, all the ingredients were used and there was just something off about the innocent mixture in front of him.  
A little frustrated, he beat the mix again and checked the recipe. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.  
Inspiration struck and he spun around in the Kinomoto's kitchen to check that the oven was on. It was. He turned back to mixture and frowned at the red bowl. There was definitely something wrong.  
He turned back to the sink and counted all the dishes, making sure that each one was used and the correct measurement.  
Frustrated, Yuki turned back to the bowl and this time examined the mixture carefully. He couldn't spot anything, until he noticed that he spoon he had been using was mysteriously clean.  
Taking a deep breath Yuki removed his apron and stepped around the bench. The on the floor was sitting a very satisfied looking Touya with cake on his fingers. He looked up at Yuki and stopped licking his fingers for a moment. He offered a sheepish grin, but was soon running for his life as Yuki chased him out of the kitchen, brandishing a spoon.  
It was that day Touya learned, never mess with Yuki in the kitchen.

I actually had this kind of happen to me.  
While Touya and I were at the beach she started cutting carrots. I freaked out and ordered her out of the kitchen.  
But Touya being the stubborn person she is refused.  
So I forced the knife out of her hand and threatened her out of the kitchen.

I get it from my mother. I swear.

LOL! Love love love.


	2. Studying

Sakura sat in her room, alone for once. Since Syaoran had returned from China almost every night she and her 'boyfriend' had been together, "studying" almost full time.  
Funnily enough, Touya was always furious when he saw the slightly rumpled couple emerge from their room for a glass of water or tea. The phrase, 'if looks could kill' certainly came to mind.  
But it was always worse if Yuki was there. He would just smile innocently and look away.  
Sakura always turned bright red, which only led Syaoran to suddenly have the urge to do more "homework".  
So while she looked out of her window, Sakura came to a surprising conclusion.  
Touya and Yuki had been "studying" together for years now.  
Horrified, Sakura leapt up from where she was sitting and burst out of her room. Without knocking she then burst into Touya's room.  
Touya looked up politely from his book, which was upside down, and cleared his throat. And Yuki adjusted his glasses, running his hand through his hair and retrieving his pencil from under the bed.  
The pair smiled at Sakura as she slowly backed out of the room. She shut the door and stared blankly at the woodwork. She heard someone move, then a voice. "Not yet Touya, she's still there."  
Eyes wide she ran downstairs and out of the house, shooting a wild glance at her father, who was smiling secretively, she strapped on her blades and raced off to Tomoyo's house.  
Meanwhile, Touya and Yuki got back to diligently "Studying".

Ahhh, isn't it so true?  
Got to love innocent little Sakura.  
And little Syaoran.  
By the way, Touya and Yuki weren't really studying....  
And neither were Sakura and Syaoran.....  
They were....!  
I can't say it, I don't think the rating is high enough!  
XD  
ILY!


	3. Unwanted Audience

'Oh God' thought Yue as he woke from a doze.  
He had been dreaming pleasantly of a picnic he had once been on with Clow in the spring and had awoken to... this.

Touya and Yukito were making out.

'This is all I need' Yue thought as he shifted in his moon castle.

On the outside Yuki felt his 'other self' shift and pulled away from Touya, embarrassed at his audience.

Yue sighed contently and started to fall asleep again.

Touya saw the look on Yuki's face and understood that they had an audience.  
For a moment they sat and stared at each other, but Touya couldn't handle the pressure. Without a second thought for their unwanted audience he pounced on Yuki once again.

Inside, Yue groaned.

Take that Yue.  
Yeah, you be disgusted.  
You disgusting........ lesbian?  
Yeah?

Yeah.

Just like you Touya.

Oh.

And me.

LOL


	4. Sorry!

Touya didn't understand what made Yuki so polite. He was always closing doors, hanging clothes back up in the wardrobe, doing homework, cleaning up. Touya didn't worry about those things. In fact, Touya didn't really worry at all. Unless Sakura or Yuki was in harm's way.  
Touya had learnt to tell Yuki whatever was wrong right away; otherwise the pale youth would spend hours worrying about what it was. The caring nature of Yuki always made Touya smile, especially if he was comforting a stranger or completing Touya's own homework.  
So it didn't really surprise Touya when Yuki apologised profusely, looking shattered, when they discovered the little bruise on Touya's neck.

Touya will strongly disagree with me here, but she deserves it.  
Sure, Yuki should have ended up with the... bruise.  
That fits in with Seme-Uke laws.

But Yuki needs something to worry about.  
Can't you imagine his horror?  
I know I can --;

I'll kill you Touya!!!!


	5. Chemistry

Yue? Making jokes? O.O Enjoy another little input to TouyaxYuki fandomness.

Yue stood back and watched his Master work.  
Her summer homework was due tomorrow and Kero was attempting to 'help'.  
Yue knew better.  
Inside he chortled at Kero's pathetic excuses for answers, which caused the little lion to shoot suspicious looks at him.  
But he kept his stoic face as Sakura scrambled about, knocking things down.

Neither Yue or Kero moved as Touya stuck his head through the door after a particularly loud crash. Yue glanced at the tall man and looked away when Touya glanced at him. Touya's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sakura on the floor. He muttered 'monster' before looking properly at Yue.  
"Oi, Yue. I need Yuki for something."  
Yue raised his eyebrow slowly and tried to stare down the large youth.  
When that didn't work he replied.  
"Do you really think that's appropriate while Sakura's around?"  
Touya blinked dumbly for a moment. Had Yue just made a joke?  
It was hard to tell, his facial expression hadn't changed.  
Sakura launched herself from the ground and started making gagging noises at her brother, disgusted at the thought of Yuki and Touya doing anything slightly couplish.

This caused Touya to grab Sakura and start messing her hair. She struggled furiously as Kero wrote down another dodgy maths answer and Yue watched, highly amused.

Eventually Touya got sick of annoying Sakura and shrugged at Yue.  
"Maybe you can help me with Chemistry then?" He asked as he grabbed Yue's arm and dragged him unceremoniously to his room. Sakura didn't even bother abusing her brother for taking Yue, but had been rendered, yet again, into a last day of holidays panic.

Now, if Yue had paid more attention to Touya, he would have known that Chemistry was Touya's favourite subject and that he wouldn't have asked Yuki's help for that at all. So it surprised him very much when he found himself pressed up against a wall with Touya's face inches from his own.  
As Yue's eyes widened, Touya's grin grew.  
"You can either give me Yuki or you can suffer the consequences."  
Touya said suggestively. Yue blinked rapidly and tried to find something to say, but couldn't form coherent words in his panic as Touya's face drew closer.

Touya's lips were centimetres from his before Yue gave in and switched, he really didn't want to have to kiss his master's brother. He couldn't imagine the teasing he'd get from Kero.

Yuki grinned when he came to. Touya had not moved. It wasn't that often that he awoke to such a pleasant prospect.

'Well', Touya thought, 'there is definitely some chemistry here...'

Then he kissed the one he loved the most.

Sorry if my characters seem a litte out of character. I read into them way too much. And I'm influenced by real time. (That's you Bryans) XD  
LOVE!


	6. Enraptured

Lately I have been mourning over Nadeshiko and Fujitaka's tragic love. It all spawned from the pretty picture of them together.

Sigh

Isn't they tragicdy?

I hope you enjoy my little story about them.

For once it's not TxY

Love!

Fujitaka smiled as his wife danced around him. He was hanging clothes out and Nadeshiko was singing in the beautiful sunlight. Her white dress fluttered about her as she swirled and Fujitaka paused to watch her.

He barely even noticed the way leaves passed through her body.

He ignored the fact that her feet never really touched the ground.

All he concentrated on was the way her voice reached his ears again.

The way her form was visible and moving.

Nadeshiko noticed him watching and stopped, a ghostly blush reaching her cheeks as she smiled joyously at him.

Forcing himself not to reach out Fujitaka went back to hanging laundry, setting Sakura's strange new clothes flapping in the breeze.

With the slightest sound Nadeshiko drifted over to Fujitaka and reached out the stroke the fabric of her daughters dress.

Fujitaka's heart broke a thousand times at the sad expression Nadeshiko had as she realised she couldn't touch it.

She smiled sadly and looked up to the sky. Fujitaka could almost see ghostly tears.

Summoning all of his will, Fujitaka reached out to the woman he loved the most.

Nadeshiko started as she felt something brush her arm. She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and smiled.

Fujitaka knew it was the most beautiful smile he could ever see.

Nadeshiko reached out to touch Fujitaka's face, and succeeded, brushing his warm skin.

Delighted, she reached out to touch the fabric again, but it fluttered through her fingers, like they didn't exist.

Again she reached to Fujitaka, this time a little desperate.

Carefully, he held her in his arms. She could feel his living firmness, and he her feathery lightness.

Nadeshiko thought that she wouldn't mind if the only thing she could ever touch again in the whole world, was Fujitaka.

Slowly, the beautiful ghost started dancing again.

And her living husband watched, enraptured.

Aren't they pretty?  
I'm thinking of writing a real story about them. But maybe not.  
Goodbye!

Goodnight.


	7. It's time

It was finally time to do it.  
Touya's palms were sweaty as he headed for the stairs.  
He knew that it would have to happen one day.  
He and Yuki had gone pretty far in their relationship and it was the next logical step.  
He paused outside of the door, then nervously stepped through, anxiously tugging at his clothes.  
He pulled off his tie as he stared down at his face.  
Glancing up, his glasses caught the light and his face lit up with a kind smile.  
Taking a deep breath Touya lowered himself to sit next to him.  
A concerned look passed behind the glasses.  
Taking another deep breath, Touya listened for footsteps in the hall, then turned to fully face him.  
A slim arm reached out and placed itself on Touya's shoulder, making him sigh.  
Now was the perfect time.  
There was no one else at home.  
No interruptions.  
There was no need for him to speak, he knew that Touya needed him.  
Clearing his throat, Touya opened his mouth to say something.

"Dad. I'm gay."

Fujitaka smiled at his son.

"I know. I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

Touya spluttered for a second, then smiled.

"Thanks Dad."


End file.
